


Wake Up Calls!!

by kariayamhwang



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kariayamhwang/pseuds/kariayamhwang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi Seijuuro dan panggilan darinya...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Calls!!

.  
.  
.

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
Wake Up Calls © Hikari Hwang  
Genre : Romance & Drama  
Warning : Typo, OOC, Akashi x OC (Readers as OC)

.  
.  
.

Deringan ponsel dipagi hari membuat Hana terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Ia merutuki siapapun penelepon yang mengganggu acara tidurnya. Sambil mengerjab, tangan kanannya meraba-raba meja kecil disamping ranjangnya. Suara deringannya berhenti saat tangannya baru menyentuh benda datar itu. Mungkin tak sengaja menyentuh tombol merah di layar atau si penelepon yang tidak sabaran. Ia tak mau ambil pusing.

Hana menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi dada, mencari kehangatan yang pas agar bisa kembali melanjutkan tidurnya yang tertunda. Hujan yang turun diluar sana membuat udara pagi lebih dingin dari biasanya. Di saat-saat seperti inilah yang membuat Hana malas beranjak dari kasurnya yang nyaman.

Ia nyaris memasuki alam mimpi saat ponselnya kembali berdering nyaring. Nama ‘Akashi Seijuro’ terpampang pada layar dan perempuan itu segera menggeser layar.

“...Ohayou... Sei”, sapanya sambil menguap kecil. Matanya dipejamkan lagi.

“Aku menelpon lima menit yang lalu. Kau baru bangun?”  
Hana mengangguk pelan walaupun ia tahu lawan bicaranya tidak bisa melihatnya.

“Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama aku pergi?”

“Sei... Aku masih mengan...”

“Ini sudah terlalu siang untuk kembali tidur”

Sebelum ia selesai memprotes, pria disebrang sana sudah memotong ucapannya. Mau tidak mau ia membuka matanya walaupun hanya setengah. Hana mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk tanpa melepaskan selimutnya sama sekali. Sensasi hangat saat kulit bersentuhan langsung dengan selimut benar-benar membuatnya tak ingin beranjak. Apalagi disaat hujan seperti ini.  
Jika saja orang lain meneleponnya, mungkin gadis itu sudah memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak dan melempar ponselnya entah kemana lalu kembali tidur. Tentu saja ia harus mengurungkan niatnya mengingat yang meneleponnya sekarang adalah seorang Akashi Seijuro. Karena itu ia masih setia menempelkan ponsel ketelinganya walaupun dengan rasa mengantuk yang belum kunjung hilang dan mata yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka.

“Apa kau makan dengan baik?”

Dan segala rentetan pertanyaan lainnya. Hanya seputar keadaan dan keseharian perempuan itu seminggu belakangan. Hana berpikir sejenak, seharusnya ia yang bertanya seperti itu, bukan sebaliknya.

“Bukankah aku yang harusnya bertanya?”

“Jawab saja semua pertanyaanku itu”  
Perkataan Seijuro absolute, tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Entah kenapa Hana tertawa kecil.

“Aku makan teratur. Aktivitas? Tidak banyak yang kulakukan, hanya mengurus rumah, menonton tv dan membaca buku. Aku kan pengangguran”  
Hana menekankan kata ‘pengangguran’ dalam ucapannya. Lalu ia mendengus sendiri saat membayangkan pria itu tengah tersenyum sinis disana.

Berbeda dengan Seijuro yang selalu sibuk mengurus perusahaannya sampai tidak punya waktu untuk berlibur. Hana hanya seorang perempuan rumah tangga yang tidak punya kesibukan apapun -─atau ia lebih suka menyebutnya pengangguran─. Hana tidak terlalu suka kalau ia sibuk, tapi tidak bisa juga kalau tidak punya kesibukan. Dengan kata lain ia mudah bosan.  
Hana mendambakan pekerjaan yang fleksibel. Agak sulit mencarinya tapi ia berhasil menemukan pekerjaan yang cocok untuknya. Ia pernah bekerja paruh waktu disebuah perusahaan penerbit sebagai penerjemah. Tugasnya hanya menerjemahkan buku-buku berbahasa asing sampai batas waktu yang di tentukan. Tidak begitu merepotkan untuknya selama ia bisa mengerjakannya kapanpun dan dimanapun yang ia mau, walaupun terkadang membuatnya tidak tidur beberapa hari karena dikejar deadline. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu repot-repot pergi ke kantor untuk mengambil atau menyerahkan projeknya. Ada editor yang sigap mendatanginya, siap atau tidak siap.

Itu sampai enam bulan yang lalu.

Sampai Seijuro membuatnya berhenti setelah bekerja selama hampir dua tahun. Tanpa penjelasan atau apapun.

‘Biar aku saja yang bekerja, kau tidak usah’  
Ucapan Seijuro absolute, ingat?

Kalau Seijuro sudah memutuskan Hana pasti kalah. Mau-tidak-mau harus berhenti karena Seijuro lebih keras kepala daripada Hana. Berulang kali Hana menanyakan alasannya, pria itu tidak pernah bilang. Ia memang berhenti tapi bukannya melupakan begitu saja, itu tetap saja membuatnya kesal dan sering mengungkitnya.

“Menganggur juga bagus ‘kan? kau bisa bebas melakukan apapun”

“Terserah kau saja. Aku malas membahasnya”

“Memangnya siapa yang mengungkit topik sensitif ini?”  
Sekarang ia mempertimbangkan untuk memutus sambungan.

“Daripada itu, kau tidak ingin sarapan?”

“Kau meneleponku, aku jadi tidak bisa sarapan!”, tukasnya sambil memutar bola matanya.

“Cepat ke ruang makan! Supnya sudah mulai dingin”  
Sambungan diputus dengan kalimat yang sama sekali tidak romantis. Hana meletakan ponselnya asal lalu menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut. Sejenak ia berbaring lagi sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih. Sampai ia tersadar suatu hal. Tadi pria itu menyuruhnya ke ruang makan ‘kan?

“Eeeh?”  
Hana meninggalkan zona nyamannya dan tergesa-gesa keluar kamar. Berbelok ke kanan setelah melewati ruang tengah dan mendapati seorang pria bersurai merah diruang makan.

Duduk disalah satu kursi sambil menatapnya tajam. Diatas meja sudah tersedia sup tofu untuk dua orang. Hana menatap bingung sambil mendekati meja makan yang bisa menampung enam orang itu.

“Aku sudah pulang sejak subuh tadi”, ucapnya seolah membaca pikiran Hana.

Perempuan itu menggembungkan pipi sambil mengeluh karena tidak dibangunkan sejak tadi. Seijuro beralasan kalau ia tidak tega membangunkan Hana yang tertidur pulas. Hana terkekeh. Bukankah pria itu baru saja mengganggu tidurnya?

“Sei dapat darimana sup nya?”

“Aku beli diluar tadi”  
Hana mengangguk pelan. Ia masih belum duduk dikursinya sambil menatap uap putih yang keluar dari mangkuk berisi sup itu.

“Kenapa berdiri disana? Supnya tidak enak kalau dingin”  
Seijuro mulai menyantap supnya, Hana masih tidak bergerak namun kali ini ia menatap si kepala merah itu.

“Tidak biasanya kau pulang lebih cepat, harusnya kau masih di Kyoto sampai besok lusa kan?”

“Tidak boleh?”, ia masih sibuk dengan sarapannya.

“Bukan begitu”

Hana menggembungkan pipinya sambil menarik kursi untuk duduk. Keduanya tidak bicara apapun saat menghabiskan sarapan mereka. Sesekali iris hazel itu melirik kearah Seijuro. Tapi si pemilik iris dwi warna itu tampak tidak peduli. Mengosongkan isi mangkuk adalah prioritas utamanya saat ini. Hana menyusul dua menit kemudian. Setelah mengucapkan ‘Terimakasih atas sarapannya’ ia mulai menumpuk peralatan makan dan membawanya ke tempat cucian piring didapur.  
Baru saja mau meraih spons untuk mencuci. Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan melingkar dipinggangnya. Hangat yang ia rindukan.

“S-sei...?”

“Kau tidak merindukanku?”

Seijuro memutar tubuh perempuan itu agar berhadapan dengannya. Iris dwi warna bertemu hazel. Hal kecil seperti itu saja sudah membuat Hana tersipu, padahal ini bukanlah yang pertama kalinya. Pelukan yang didapatnya adalah jawaban atas pertanyaanya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya dalam dekapan Seijuro, menghirup aroma yang dirindukannya seminggu belakangan. Seijuro tersenyum. Ia mencium pucuk kepala perempuan itu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

“Pekerjaanmu bagaimana?”

“Selesai lebih cepat dari perkiraanku”

“Benarkah?”

Masih dalam dekapan pria itu, ia sedikit mengadah untuk menatap Seijuro yang lebih tinggi sejengkal darinya. Seijuro yang melonggarkan pelukannya sambil tertawa, membuat Hana menatap bingung.

“Lagipula kemarin ibu meneleponku...”

Terdengar jeda dalam kalimatnya yang tidak jelas. Ia tersenyum aneh dan entah kenapa membuat Hana bergidik. Walaupun gadis itu berusaha mengabaikan.

“Ibu bilang apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?”, tanyanya khawatir.  
Senyuman ─atau lebih tepatnya seringgai¬¬─ pria itu semakin lebar.

“Ibu bilang...”  
Jeda lagi. Hana sudah siap menancapkan gunting didahi pria menyebalkan itu jika terus menggantung ucapannya. Sampai sebuah kecupan singkat pada bibir tipisnya membuat wajahnya memerah lagi.

“Katanya ia ingin cepat-cepat menggendong cucu”, bisiknya.  
Lagi-lagi ia menyeringgai saat melihat wajah Hana yang makin merah seperti tomat. Untuk kedua kalinya Seijuro kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka dan mengulumnya sebelum Hana sempat berkata-kata.

.  
.  
.

-the end?-


End file.
